


Persuasion

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sansa really wants Jon to stay with her, Woman on Top, but she's still a little angry with him and it shows ;'), it looks like Domme-ish Sansa/sub-ish Jon is my jam now, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Jon has refused Sansa's offer to pardon him. She's not having that.





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a rush, so I hope it sort of makes sense and there aren't too many typos and other mistakes!

Jon doesn't wake up when the heavy door of his bedchamber creaks open. He's still more than half asleep, so while his mind has registered the unusual sound, it's not enough to alert him.

When the mattress dips under the weight of another body, he starts to stir, but his eyes stay closed until the scent of lemon and lavender fills his nostrils.

"Sansa?" he mutters, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Jon, are you awake? Good," is her answer.

There's a candle on the sidetable next to the bed and he can see the flames dancing in her hair as they lie on their sides under the furs, facing each other.

There's a mischievous twinkle in her eyes he's not used to seeing in her, and she's biting her plump, pink bottom lip in what he suspects is a slightly nervous way.

Suddenly her hand starts pushing at his shoulder until he's flat on his back and she's swinging a leg over his body to straddle him. 

Even with the light from her candle, the room is still dark, so he can't be sure if his eyes are deceiving him, but it looks like she's bare on top of him. The hand he instinctively raised as she shoved him back comes to rest on her hip and he slides it up to confirm his suspicions.

"You're not wearing any clothes!" he gasps.

"Neither are you," she points out, bracing her hands on his chest as her knees hug his hips.

It's true, but he's in his own bed, and he can sleep nude if he wishes to, which he'd very much like to explain to her, but he's too overwhelmed by the fact that an equally naked Sansa is on top of him, her shiny red hair falling around their faces like a curtain, and he can feel her breath against his lips.

"What are you doing?" he succeeds in asking her, despite his wildly beating heart, laboured breathing and the heat coiling low in his groin. Perhaps this is a dream, he tries to tell himself as he waits for her answer.

She smiles down at him, leaning in to nip at his chin before pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"You're refusing to accept my pardon," she pouts, grazing her nails down his chest as she lowers her head to kiss his neck. A shudder runs through his body, and he hisses, his cock stirring to life.

"So I'm here to remind you what you'd be giving up by going back to the Wall," she breathes into his ear, and nuzzles his cheek.

If this is a dream, he's going to enjoy it, so he cups the back of her neck to direct her mouth to his and captures her lips in a bruising kiss. He's half-hard by now, and he hopes this dream won't disappoint him.

He pushes the furs back and his free hand grabs her hip as he tries to flip her over, but she braces her hands on his chest and objects: "No, I want to be on top."

She catches his nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, and twists them, and his head falls back as a groan escapes from his throat.

He surrenders to her wishes, and she smiles against his lips when she kisses him again.

He starts running his fingers through her silky tresses as she leaves his mouth to suck on his earlobe. "You're being easier than I expected," she confesses.

"You planned this?"

"Of course," she shrugs, before biting into his shoulder, soothing the sting with her tongue. She trails her mouth over his collarbones, peppering them with kisses and licks a stripe down his sternum, nipping at his skin before closing her lips over his right nipple, swirling her tongue around it.

"I feared I'd need to beg, or be more forceful," she continues, reaching down between their bodies to wrap her fingers around his cock. He groans as she strokes him until he's fully erect.

"But you're eager and ready," she moans.

He lets his hands slide down her back to cup her arse cheeks, squeezing them as she's busy pumping him and sucking on his nipple. He walks his fingers over her hip until he can reach between her thighs, gliding them up the silky, smooth skin their until he can brush the sensitive flesh of her lower lips.

"Jon," she whimpers as his fingers slip between her folds, and he's never heard a more beautiful sound.

"Gods, you're so wet!"

"I was thinking about you earlier," she giggles.

His mouth goes dry. "Thinking about me?"

"Perhaps I did more than just think." She shudders as his thumb finds her nub. "I might have touched myself a little while I was at it."

"Fuck," he exclaims as his finger probes her entrance, and she pushes down, taking it in. She's soaking wet, searing hot and unbelievably tight.

There's just enough light from the candle for him to see how she throws her head back as she starts riding his hand, and he can see her perfectly round tits bounce along with the rocking of her hips.

"Gods, yes," she keens. "It feels much better when you do it."

She's released him so her hands can support her as her hips roll back and forth, but he's painfully hard by now, and he's desperate to feel that snug, wet heat around his cock. 

He crooks his finger inside of her, making her hips snap, and begs her: "Please, Sansa, let me inside of you."

She moans at the loss of his hand as he pulls it back, and drags her slippery cunt up the length of his shaft, making him twitch against her core.

"Please," he repeats, and she lifts her hips, nodding. He grabs his cock, rubbing the head between her folds to coat it in her juices. He nudges her entrance, and she sinks down on him, engulfing him in the bliss of her sweet cunt.

He sits up and wraps his arms around her to distract himself from the tight grip of her walls, lowering his head to catch a puckered nipple between his teeth and lips. 

She cards her fingers through his curls, pulling hard as she directs his mouth where she wants it. He licks and sucks at her breasts, flicking his tongue over her nipples, and he grabs her hips to direct her movements as she starts bouncing up and down on his cock.

This time, he wonders aloud: "Is this a dream?"

"No," she answers immediately, her voice high and breathless. "It's real. This can be your life, Jon. Remember that."

He squeezes his eyes shut, focusing on the slippery grasp of her cunt, on her beautiful sighs and cries, not ready to believe her, not ready to think about what happens after.

"You feel amazing," he murmurs into her soft skin, and she hums, pleased by his praise.

She's pushing at his shoulders again, showing him back onto the bed, and she takes his hands, putting one over her breast, and leading the other to the place where they are joined.

"Touch me again," she tells him, and he's eager to obey. He wants to feel her fall apart before he finds his release.

His thumb finds her pearl easily, and it doesn't take long before he can feel her start tightening around him.

"Fuck, Sansa, yes," he grunts.

"I can't fuck you like this when you're at the Wall, Jon," she warns him, even as her voice dissolves into a moan.

"Please, ride me, peak for me," he pleads, ignoring her words.

She cries out his name as she clenches around him. She fists her hands into her own hair, riding out her climax until her hips falter.

He grabs her and starts thrusting up into her, surrendering to his own oncoming peak, fucking her wildly until his rhythm fails completely and the tension in his groin snaps, waves of pleasure crashing through his body.

He collapses back against the mattress, pulling her with him, his heartbeat racing towards hers as they recover from their coupling.

When his softening cock slips out her, he shuffles them onto their sides, pulling her close. Her fingers delicately brush the scars on his chest and she keeps her eyes down.

"Will you stay?" she asks, and her voice is small now, fragile almost.

He cups her cheek, pressing his forehead against hers as he whispers: "Aye, I will."

The bright smile that breaks through the clouds on her face is too much for him, so he rolls on top of her and growls: "But only if you promise to stay in my bed."


End file.
